my boss
by Mariilyn Daphne
Summary: Dia adalah bosku, tuanku, Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan penuh kebanggaan hati dan kekaguman atas diri sendiri, ada beberapa sifat dan tingkah laku bosku yang hanya aku yang tahu. Contohnya? Hmm... penggalau? plin plan dan uring-uringan? dan OH ASTAGA! M-E-R-A-J-U-K! /SasuSaku/AU/Sudut pandang benda mati/ RnR?


Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

A Fiction by Mariilyn Daphne

.

Rated : T (Teen)

.

Genre : Romance and other

.

Warnings : Alternative Universe, SasuSaku pairing, OOC (maybe)

.

.

Dedicated for Hany River (HanRiver) or Hannyan's Birthday :3

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ

.

.

.

HAPPY READING *^^*

.

.

Dia adalah bosku, tuanku, Uchiha Sasuke.

Postur tubuh yang tinggi nan atletis, surai dan iris segelap malam, terlahir dari keluarga bangsawan (oh ayolah, siapapun tahu Uchiha dan kejayaannya), tatapan yang mampu meluluhkan hati kaum hawa (dan mungkin saja sebagian kaum adam juga), pembawaan yang tegas dan kharismatik, —siapapun pasti menginginkannya (yeah, termasuk aku) dan paling tidak, ingin sepertinya.

Tapi tak ada manusia yang sempurna. Kata-kata yang umum didengar, bukan? Begitupun halnya dengan bosku itu.

Anti sosial, _moody,_ keras kepala, _bossy_ (memang dia bos, sih), cuek, dingin—dan juga _cool_ (aku masih bingung itu dapat dikatakan sama atau tidak).

Tapi di balik itu semua, dengan penuh kebanggaan hati dan kekaguman atas diri sendiri, ada beberapa sifat dan tingkah laku bosku yang hanya aku yang tahu.

Contohnya?

Hmm... penggalau?

Yeah... dia sering mencurahkan kegalauannya kepadaku. Atau paling tidak, di dekatku, saat orang lain tak ada. Dan tingkat kegalauannya meningkat belakangan ini. Aku tak tahu kenapa. Tapi yang pasti dia selalu menatapku intens sepanjang hari. Yang tatapannya sering kali berubah, dari tatapan datar, menajam, bahkan penuh damba plus raut ingin memiliki yang tinggi.

Aku yakin, mayoritas gadis yang ditatap begitu berjam-jam dari sang bungsu Uchiha dan melihat berbagai ekspresinya akan kejang-kejang dengan euforia kegembiraan yang memuncak—aku tak melebih-lebihkan soal yang ini, sungguh.

Tapi tidak denganku. Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa ini. Saat dia sedang menatapku, terkadang ia (sadar atau tidak) mengucapkan sebuah nama. Yang pastinya kutahu bukanlah aku.

 _Haruno Sakura._

Gadis dengan helaian surai berwarna merah muda. Yang belakangan ini kutahu adalah teman sejak di bangku sekolah menengah atas tuanku.

Oh ayolah, kalian pasti mengerti dengan perasaanku ini. Aku mengaguminya tentu. Hampir setiap hari penuh aku berada di dekatnya. Bahkan hampir seluruh hidupku telah ku abdikan untuknya. Tapi mengapa nama si _pinky_ itu yang selalu terucap? Yang lebih parahnya lagi, ia selalu menyebut nama itu sambil memandangku!

Apa aku hanya pengganti saat si _pinky_ itu tak ada? Ia bahkan baru beberapa bulan ini bertemu kembali dengan tuanku di saat acara reuni sekolah menengah mereka. Kalau boleh sombong, akulah yang pastinya paling mengerti tuanku dari pada si _pinky._ Aku jamin itu. Tuanku paling sering menghabiskan hari-harinya bersamaku.

Dilihat dari segi manapun, akulah yang paling unggul. Saat melihat mereka berinteraksi, ecap kali sering kutemui kecanggungan dan (sedikit—ingat, hanya sedikit) kesipu-sipuan di wajah tuanku. Berbeda saat bersamaku, tuanku cenderung lebih serius menghadapiku, ia lebih sering fokus saat menatapku. Walau kami tak pernah saling mengobrol, tapi aku yakin, atensinya selalu berada padaku. Bahkan, asal tahu saja, sebagian tubuhku ini sudah perna terjamah oleh tangan-tangan hangat tuanku.

 _See_? Ada perbedaan yang signifikan antara aku dan si _pinky_ berjidat lebar itu kan?

Apa namaku juga sering diucapkannya saat bersama si _pinky_? Ah! Sudah kujelaskan di atas bukan, kalau hampir seharian penuh waktu tuanku dihabiskannya bersamaku. Aku selalu dibawa ke mana-mana. Tentu saja karena aku adalah 'sesuatu' yang istimewa.

Tapi, namaku itu hanya kadang-kadang disebutkan tuanku. Bahkan menyinggung tentang keberadaanku hanya bisa dihitung jari. Itupun saat seseorang yang bertanya kepadanya. Seperti... " _Apa_ itu, Sasuke?" atau... "Kenapa kau selalu membawa _itu_?" atau juga... "Oh ayolah _Teme_ ( _baka otouto)_ , jangan terus-terusan menatapnya, ayo kita makan _ramen_ (beristirahatlah)."

Argggh! Sial seribu kali sial, aku harus senang atau sedih dengan ini semua? Si _pinky_ sudah merusak semuanya. Segalanya. Walaupun aku sendiri bingung dengan orientasiku, tapi aku yakin kalau aku iri dengan interaksi yang _sedikit_ mereka.

.

.

Lalu sifatnya yang lain adalah _plin plan_ dan uring-uringan!

Bagai mana tidak? Seperti sekarang ini, ia sudah menggenggam temanku sedari tadi tapi tak kunjung digunakan. Menatapku dengan pandangan berubah-ubahnya, lalu denngan hirupan napas yang panjang _nan_ yakin, ia menatap ke arah temanku lagi sambil menekan-nekan tubuh temanku. Tak berlangsung lama memang, karena setelahnya ia sudah menghela napas frustasi lalu mengerang randah sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. _Well,_ dia menjadi lebih _sexy_ , _btw_.

Tapi itu sudah dilakukannya berulang–ulang kali! Oh _please,_ apa yang sesungguhnya ingin dilakukanya? Kasihan juga temanku yang sudah lama berada di genggaman kuat tuan kami itu.

"Ck! Kemana saja dia? Kenapa tak pernah menghubungiku belakangan ini?! Tak mungkin aku yang harus meneleponnya!" akhirnya tuanku mengeluarkan suara frustasi plus _sexy_ nya juga. Dan **dia** yang dimaksud pastilah si gadis merah jambu berjidat lebar itu. Ugh~ sial seribu kali sial!

Kalau dipikir lagi, benar juga kata tuanku, belakangan ini si _pinky_ tak pernah menghubungi tuanku, mengunjungi apalagi. Bahkan kabarnyapun tak tahu. Apakah sekarang dia sudah rusak? Kalau iya seperti itu, syukurlah~ satu musuh telah lenyap! Khukhukhu.

Uh oh! Sekarang tuanku memangangku dengan sayu! Oh sial seribu kali sial, kalau aku punya mulut, aku pasti sudah memakannya! .imuuuut~

"Hmm? Kenapa kau melihat fotoku, Sasuke- _kun_?" **awww!** Entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba ada suara dan tuanku langsung menutupku dengan **kasar**!

Kalau berhubungan dengan si _pinky,_ entah kenapa hidupku selalu saja sial. Bahkan jika itu hanya suaranya saja!

Eh, suara?

Benar saja, sekarag si _pinky_ sudah berada di belakang kursi kerja tuanku. Dia menatap bingung aku dan tuanku. Sedangkan tuanku menampilkan wajah datar biasanya. Tapi aku yang sudah lama mengenal tuanku tahu kalau di balik itu semua ia menyembunyikan kegugupan.

"Hn. **Tumben** di sini, kenapa?" alih tuanku. Ia menggeserku sedikit kesamping, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan pipi sedikit (sangat sedikit) di gembungkan, bibir bawahnya yang _sexy_ itu sedikit dimajukan, juga matanya... OH ASTAGA! Apakah itu sifat lain yang baru pertama kali di tampilkannya?! M-E-R-A-J-U-K?! Oh! Aku harus mengabadikannya! Kamera mana kamera?! Oh iya, aku tadi baru saja ditutup oleh yang bersangkutan. Ck, kuharap memori ku cukup untuk mengingatnya.

"Hehehe, maaf aku jarang kemari. Tadi aku kebetulan saja lewat, jadi kupikir sebaiknya aku mampir sebentar," jawab si _pinky_ dengan _cengengesan_ tanpa ingin melanjutkan pertanyaan awalnya tadi.

"Aa, kupikir kau terlalu sibuk bahkan hanya untuk menelepon, he?"

Si _pinky_ terlihat gugup ingin menjawab dan itu membuat tuanku menajamkan matanya. "Ah itu, aku selama empat hari aku terbaring di tempat tidur karena demam, maaf tak mengabarimu, Sasuke- _kun_. Kau merindukannku ya~?" tepat sasaran _pinky_!

"Lalu selebihnya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tak menghubungiku hampir se-ming-gu, Sakura."

"Ah, i-itu... hehe, aku dipaksa Ino pergi kencan. Katanya, aku sakit karena sudah lama tak mendapat kebahagiaan dari seorang kekasih."

"...," aku merasakan ada aura gelap yang menyengat keluar dari tubuh tuanku. Dan kurasa si _pinky_ pun merasakannya, terlihat dari ekspresinya yang semakin gugup.

"Ko-konyol 'kan? Tapi pilihan Ino semua payah, jadi tak ada satupun yang menarik perhatiannku." Nada bicaranya mulai seperti sekretaris lelaki yang tuanku panggil dengan ' _dobe_ ', apa semua perempuan seperti itu?

"Oh? Lalu lelaki seperti apa yang menarik perhatianmu?" ucap tuanku sambil membukaku kembali. Tatapannya tak sepenuhnya ke arahku, ia selalu curi-curi pandang ke arah gadis di depannya.

"Ha? Unm itu, yang seperti...,"

"Yang seperti?" entah ada apa sebenarnya dengan percakapan ini, tiba-tiba saja tuanku menampilkan seringaian mautnya. Ia mengetikkan sesuatu pada diriku, yang ku tahu adalah sebuah aplikasi menuju ke pengaturan sandi yang dirancang untuk menghidupkanku. Tapi beda dari yang biasa. Mungkin ia ingin merubahnya?

"Yang seperti... mu-mungkin aku akan menemuinya di acara kencan selanjutnya?"

Tuanku menutupku kembali. Ia menautkan semua jarinya didepan wajahnya. "Tak ada acara kencan selanjutnya. Kau kekasihku sekarang, tak ada penolakan, tak ada bantahan. Katakan pada temanmu itu kau tak akan kubiarkan sakit mulai sekarang, yeah kecuali pada malam pertama kita." Saat mengucapkannya, aku yakin ada warna merah samar di pipi tuanku yang sial seribu kali sial, itu super-duper-ganteng-tapi-imut!

Tuanku berdiri dari kursinya meninggalkanku dan menghampiri si _pinky_ yang diam mematung sambil memasang muka melongo (dia tidak cocok dengan tuanku, sungguh!) hingga tuanku menyadarkanya karena rangkulan di pinggang dan bisikan di telinganya dan... dan... _, chu~_ (aku yakin kalian tahu apa itu)."Ayo, ku antar pulang..., _sweetheart~_ "

"EEEHH?"

 _Chu~_

.

.

 _Ck, sial! Aku ditinggal!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _END_**

* * *

 **AN:**

adakah yang tahu ini berada di sudut pandang siapa? (atau lebih tepatnya **apa**?) bagi yang masih bingung, ini ditulis dengan sudut pandang laptopnya papa Sasuke :3  
fic ini aku persembahkan untuk cucuku hannyan atau HanRiver yang sedang berulangtahun. happy sweet seventeen, cu :3  
ini beneran telat setaun,btw. yah semoga langgeng aja sama suami-suamimu ya cu~

 **Riau, 25 juli 2015**


End file.
